A New Hyperspace War
by TheJackinati275
Summary: A Sith Lord and his slave escape the end of the Hyperspace war, only to be brought into a new war that threatens yet another galaxy. Can Commander Shepard and her crew get along with a ruthless, scheming super villain with superpowers. find out. This is my first FanFic so please criticize my work so that i can aim to be better. expect some FemShep x Garrus
1. Chapter 1

5000 bby Star wars Galaxy: Unknown Space

Lurr'desh sat upon his leather seat, eyes gazing through the panes of glass that adorned his cockpit, the fuzzy blue-green gasses that made up a nearby nebula diffusing away as his ship began to change dimensions and the tell-tale white streaks of light began to light up and warped around Lurr'desh's ship. Lurr'desh stood up from his seat and began to pace his way through the narrow hallway. The aroma of singed flesh and charred electronics surrounded the hallway as Lurr'desh hastily trodded over the heaving mountain of corpse's, former massassi warriors and guardsmen oblivious to the ambition and treachery of the lowly Lurr'desh. after the hasty stroll he arrived at his royal chambers, which were built with great wealth and splendour, the walls adorned with rich tapestries, the polished metal floors covered with velvety carpets, his bed made of the softest and finest hand-woven sith silk blankets, once enjoyed as only the merest visage of once great ocean of wealth, is now an oasis in a desert. Lurr'desh once viewed his quarters as nothing but a mere finery, now Lurr'desh knew that amongst his brethren, he was lucky to have escaped with such riches intact, but nothing gleamed larger in his eyes than the greatest and most revered object of all, his master's holocron, which he took from his master's singed corpse after Lurr'desh instigated a riot aboard his ship.

'_Agh Master, if only you could see me now, enjoying the sweet taste of your death upon my brow, your crown adorning my royal head, and your headless corpse resting at my feet, you never could see me as a worthy apprentice, and your weakness and foolishness has cost you your life, did you honestly think you could betray Naga Sadow without my knowing, did you think I would support Ludo Kressh and his over eager way's. No master it was you who betrayed yourself, and now that Naga Sadow and Ludo Kressh are gone, I can enjoy being a Lord of the Sith.'_ thought Lurr'desh

"My Lord, do you find everything to your liking!" Lurr'desh's slave spoke which broke Lurr'desh from his thoughts.

"Yes my slave" said Lurr'desh eagerly awaiting for his slave's reply

"About today milord i…" the slave paused when Lurr'desh held out his hand dismissively

"we continue on course to the artefact, I have awaited this day for a long time" Lurr'desh held up a black cube and held it to the slave's face "this holocron has shown me an object that even the builders did not know, an object so old that it predates our hyperspace technology by many thousands of years, an ancient race, no… an enigma that I must find, even if it leads to… our deaths!" said Lurr'desh calmly with great vigour

"As you wish my lord" replied the slave as he readied himself to leave his masters quarters

"Before you leave, slave… I wish to know your name?"

"I am sorry my lord, I am a slave caste and was not given a name" replied the slave as he slowly turned around to watch his master waltz around the room inspecting and making sure everything was clean.

"Do not fear slave, I am not admonishing you, rather I am complementing you for your efforts, in one great act of ambition, you aided me and betrayed my enemies, in turn it is time that I award you…" said Lurr'desh slowly, waiting to see how his slave would react…

When several moments passed and Lurr'desh made no movement, a spark of fear raced up the slaves back, however when Lurr'desh finally began to place his hands over a blackened metal chest plate, the slave stood firm ready to receive either praise or a dagger to the face.

Lurr'desh saw how the slave reacted and laughed mentally while he gathered up a black chest plate, a trophy from his first kill. _'I have waited for this moment to come, my loyal slave shall become my loyal compatriot, a vicious beast who has enough ambition to do as I command, but not too ambitious to overstep his bounds, the perfect guard dog in a word_' thought Lurr'desh eagerly

"Slave, remove your shirt, and keep your arms up" spoke Lurr'desh

"As you wish" replied the slave as he hesitatingly began to remove his dirty shirt and held out his arms whilst his master placed the front part of the chest plate and began to buckle up the back plate. When the master was finished with the suit, he began to hold out his arm and directed him to a large mirror. The Slave inspected his muscled form now adorned with the armour and began to feel proud of serving his master loyally. When he was done inspecting his master appeared behind his back and began to speak

"Look at you now, where once was rags and trauma, I have seen fit to give you armour, I no longer see a slave, tell me, what do you see in your reflection?" said Lurr'desh eagerly

"I see a warrior eager to kill your enemies and seek your approval enviously, I don your armour and send destruction to your enemies, if you will have me my lord" replied the slave eagerly

Lurr'desh chuckled at the slave's reply and began to waltz around with a metal object in his hand. After a moment Lurr'desh began to speak. "I see a man bereft a weapon, being slaughtered before he can even reach his first kill, in this galaxy a man is not a warrior without a weapon by his side, I have another gift for you"

Lurr'desh threw a metal object at the slave who reached out with his hands and was shocked by the weight of the object. "What is this master?" replied the slave as he curiously examined the object.

"the Republic troopers I fought called them blaster pistols, I do not know how they function, I do know that they will be the future weapons that everyone will bring to battle from now on though, no matter how cowardly the republic fights, so long as we learn from our mistakes, we shall emerge and return victoriously"

"But how will I use this weapon?" replied the slave

"As I said I know not how the weapon functions, but to use the weapon, you point the barrel to your opponent and pull the trigger"

"I will gladly use this weapon to kill in your name my lord"

"Oh I am sure you will" chuckled Lurr'desh.

BEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEP

2185ce Terminus System

Aboard the Batarian slaver ship Pride of Terminus, Admiral Bhorak sat patrolling the terminus systems for the Turians or Humans who remained ever vigilant in their hunt against slavers, although the citadel did nothing to hinder the slave trade, it was better to be prepared rather than to be sorry.

Bhorak sat tapping his fingers idly while he sat watching his ship slide through the nearby asteroid system, the bluish nebula gasses providing atleast an aesthetically pleasing view from the otherwise tedious and boring black and white outcrop of normal space.

"Admiral Bhorak, sensors have picked up an energy spike in section 38-b" spoke an alarmed Batarian navigator

"What is the signature, is it Turian?" Replied the surprised admiral

"No Admiral, it appears to have no eezo emissions" replied the navigator who was puzzled

"What kind of ship runs without eezo?, What is the size of the vessel… is it a terminus vessel" said the confused admiral who let out a flurry of questions

"it appears to be about 100 meters long and has spiky protrusions throughout its hull, it is emitting more power than four other ships of the same size should, It doesn't match any known databases on any known ships!" replied the navigator

"So what I want to know is… is this first contact?" Spoke the admiral

"I believe so, what shall we do Admiral?" replied the navigator

"What do you think we do, we contact them, give them the first contact message then see if they respond, if they take more than thirty minutes of my time, we send our boarding parties and claim a new species for the good of our Hegemony!" replied the Admiral who yelled out at the last bit to the applaud of the crewmembers

"To the Hegemony" yelled the chorus of Batarians.

2185ce Terminus System

"Where are we, my astrogation charts are offline?" said Lurr'desh

"My lord our ships weapons are offline, if we are attacked we will likely be in severe danger"

Lurr'desh cursed mentally at hearing that the weapons were off-line until he began to notice that the ship was floating near a nearby asteroid field and a plan took root in the Sith Lord's head.

'_Those asteroid fields, ingenious, I could use the force to project them at any enemies if they were to show up'_ thought Lurr'desh

"My Lord, we are receiving a message request on unusual frequencies, shall I send it to you?" spoke the slave

"By all means, I shall see if these aliens are like" smiled the Sith lord as he spoke to his slave.

Lurr'desh began to straighten up and hold his shoulders as to project an image of strength. No sooner had the sith lord posed when a strange four eyed being began to speak in a foreign language.

"adgawfawdwss hweud Bhorak" spoke the Strange alien

2185 Terminus System Pride of Terminus

"Admiral Bhorak, we are receiving a transmission now" spoke another Batarian navigator

"Good send it through to me" replied Admiral Bhorak

A large being came into view; with weird face tendrils' running along his cheek's and around his chin. On the beings nose rested a chunk of sharp jewellery and on his head he wore an elaborate box shaped crown elaborately etched with patterns. He stood possibly 6'5 feet tall and his outfit seemed to be a chest plate that was lavishly designed like the crown, a sash tail covered his lower torso and stretched on to below his knees where it stopped. The being looked to be wealthy. Curiously Admiral Bhorak began to notice a similarity between this species and humans, noting the facial and body similarities.

"I am Admiral Bhorak, can you understand me?" said Admiral Bhorak

The alien began to smile, and then he slowly held out his hand towards the startled Admiral as though he were there in the room. After a few seconds a piercing pain began to descend on the Admiral, it felt as though his mind was being torn away from his body.

"Ahhhh, can you understand me?" said the alien

"Yes, this is admiral Bhorak of the Batarian Hegemony" replied Bhorak, stunned that the alien could understand his language through a projection, even an asari had to be touching to mind meld, so this being could be dangerous.

'_Dangerous, yes, if they can be trained, the hegemony could claim the verge and rid them of those human scum'_ though Admiral Bhorak with a grin on his face

"A Hegemony, so similar to our… system" replied the Alien

"What do you mean" replied the Admiral

"A hegemony is based on those who profit off of others, this tells me that you either support or use slavery as a source of income or human labour" replied the Alien calmly

"Correct" replied Admiral Bhorak as he was slightly stunned by how correct the alien was

"Then you are similar to our system, we see those who are weak, we subject them to our will and we make the weak become strong, slaves to build our ships, live in our houses and serve our Glorious Empire" spoke the Alien with a calm passion

"an empire" replied the Admiral

"Yes, an empire devoted to a single cause, We Are the Sith Empire!" Spoke the Alien with a passion

"Who are the Sith" replied the Admiral

"That depends on who you ask Admiral, to the republic we are oppressors, to the Jedi we are abominations to be purged. your question admiral is a difficult one to answer, however I shall try to satisfy your curiosity." The being paused for a moment before speaking again. "I am Sith, I am also a sith pureblood"

"a Sith Pureblood" replied the Admiral

"Correct, you see about 2000years ago, a band of beings known as dark Jedi crashed on the planet Korriban, these dark Jedi, were humans from a religious sect forced to flee known space from another sect of religious people called the Jedi, the Jedi wield the powers of the force, yet they were afraid of the power that the Dark Jedi wielded, and so they cast them out. These Dark Jedi assumed control of our planet and began to interbreed into our society. I am a sith pureblood because I am descended from one of these dark jedi, because of this I was born with the ability to control the force… to control magic as it were I can hurl bolts of lightning from my hands at my very whim."

"You are descended from those pyjack humans, disgusting" replied the admiral with scorn

"I Suggest you watch your Tongue admiral, it would be a shame to kill you in front of your men" replied the alien with an amused expression

"How dare you talk to me like tha… aghkkkkkkk"

The Admiral felt his throat constrict as he was slowly asphyxiated, the alien being held out his hand and then waved it away. after a few moments of suffocation the Admiral could finally taste air through his now raw throat

"Don't think I spared your life admiral, because I have decided I would rather watch you squeal beneath me feet as you beg for your life, and I will make you taste the power of the dark side before you die, it will not be pleasant"

"you just fucked with the wrong Batarian, Pyjack fucked animal" replied the Admiral

"My name is Lurr'desh, I suggest you remember it for when you squeal for your life admiral, I also suggest you gather your men because I feel extra happy at the thought of killing all your men before I gut you like a fish."

The Transmission cut-off soon after.

To Be Continued

"My lord do you think it is wise to threaten them"

"You are a sith, act like one and we shall be victorious, besides these aliens are no match for the power of the force, I suggest you sit down and watch the fireworks slave"


	2. Chapter 1: Codex I

disclaimer.

Mass Effect owned by bioware

Starwars owned by Disney (I can't believe it!)

Codex

I have seen many mass effect crossovers use these so I shall attempt to create one here.

Weapons

Early Lightsaber

"…these archaic lightsabers were barely portable; their energy requirements necessitated a flexible cable that connected a lightsaber's handle to a power pack worn on a Jedi's belt." ―Tionne Solusar

The Early Lightsaber Used by Lurr'desh is shaped rather like a large horn (similar to count Dooku's lightsaber) and features a green blade. The lightsaber is attached via a superconductive cable to a power pack worn on Lurr'desh's belt. This can be rather clumsy during certain situations. Lurr'desh claimed this lightsaber from a fallen Jedi that he personally slew during the battle of Coruscant.

Sith Sword

"A Sith sword is enhanced by submerging it in a trough of "blood spilled in anger." Grinding its edge with Svolten rhyolite will ensure it never dulls.―Sorzus Syn

Sith Swords are forged by alchemical means using the force to super treat the metals and cause supremely sharp, strong and durable blades that are strong enough to stop even a lightsaber's blade. These insidious weapons can cut with such ease that they inspire fear in all those who face the ancient sith. Lurr'desh's sword is used only when he plans to slaughter those he feels deserving of dying upon his blade. To die to his blade is seen as an honour in Lurr'desh's eyes.

In mass effect terms his blade is basically made of the same stuff used in the mass relays

Characters

Lurr'desh was born on the Sith home world of Korriban.

At the age of ten, Lurr'desh's father (Tor'kesh) summoned Lurr'desh and told him that he would be on trip overseeing his lands and would not be home for a week. However before he left he ordered a group of slaves to line up before Lurr'desh and ordered him to kill them all with a knife. Lurr'desh did not know that this was done by his father as a test to see how Lurr'desh would react. Over a period of time sat down contemplating, Lurr'desh summoned up the courage to kill all the slaves but one, a slave child whom he felt was force sensitive and would make the perfect apprentice.

When Tor'kesh returned to the mansion, he saw his son with one slave and demanded to know the reason why he spared the boys life. Lurr'desh replied "it would be in my interest to keep him alive as he could prove to be a valuable asset in the future, I have felt that he is force sensitive and given time would make a good apprentice to me, he is ambitious but knows what turning against me will be like. It is my hope to turn him into a sith and to command him on the field of battle"

Tor'kesh was pleased by his son's intelligence and foresight and within the week prepared to send his son to the temple as an apprentice.

Lurr'desh excelled at sword combat and certain force powers such as lightning and grip, but lacked in most other aspects of the force, however what he lacked in versatility he makes up for in sheer strength.

To Compare Lurr'desh in Mass effect characters, he is like a mixture of grunts bloodlust and strength, with Jack's biotic destruction mixed with a little illusive man to create one psychopathic destructive tank with a little scheming and tactical thinking. Lurr'desh is overpowered to be sure, but Lurr'desh's weakness is being told what to do, can he survive living under Commander Sheppard's rule, or will he become a threat the Normandy?

Slave

The Slave was brought to Tor'kesh's house as a child as a test for his son, Lurr'desh and the Slave built a friendly relationship and often played and spent time with Lurr'desh. When Lurr'desh was ordered to kill the slaves, the slave walked up to his friend and presented the knife to Lurr'desh and without a noise began to kneel, whilst the other slaves begged for mercy. Lurr'desh could not handle how the youngest of the slaves had shown much courage and he showed mercy to the boy whilst he systematically slaughtered the group of slaves over a period of several hours. When Lurr'desh finally returned to the slave, he said "mercy is only given to those who deserve it!"

With that single act, the Slave has forever sworn himself to Lurr'desh's cause.

The Slave is ambitious and loyal to his master's cause in the way that if his master rise's to become king, then the slave will also rise to become the king's servant in a way. It is from this slightly symbiotic relationship ensures trust and friendship to each other. thanks to the support of the slave, he caused a riot to ensnare Lurr'desh's Master and allowed Lurr'desh to strike down his former master.

But in a new galaxy, can the slave continue to remain at Lurr'desh's side, or will temptation and betrayal follow as the slave seeks a new life?


	3. Chapter 2: Storming the Ship

Disclaimer

Mass effect owned by Bioware

Starwars owned by Disney

2185ce Terminus Systems Pride of Terminus

Admiral Bhorak rested his head against his seat and gripped the edge angrily, after a few moments Bhorak began to hold out his hand and began to type on his Omni-tool

BEEP

"Gunnery-chief Fire on that Fucker's Engines I want to board their ship!" Yelled Admiral Bhorak

"Targeting now sir" replied the Gunnery-chief and his men in unison

ZWOOMPF! ZWOOPF! Sounds Resounded in the air as two 20kg ferrous slugs began to speed through space at 1.2% the speed of light, within half a second of flight releasing about 100kilotons of energy equivalent into the Alien Ship's engine. The preceding impact did a surprising amount of damage but not as much as the Admiral expected, as he thought that the impact should have sheared the craft in half.

'_I wonder what that Ship's hull is made of, it certainly holds well against accelerator rounds' _thought Admiral Bhorak

Suddenly from out of nowhere, an asteroid began to move rapidly and impacted against the Pride of Terminus's Kinetic Barrier and draining the shield's strength moderately.

BWWOOOOPFFFFF

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT! Who the hell is navigating this ship we just careened into an asteroid!" Shouted Admiral Bhorak to his helmsmen

"But Admiral, it wasn't us that moved into the Asteroid, The Asteroids are moving towards us, this is Impossible it's like biotics or something is causing those asteroids to propel towards us!" returned the Navigator towards Admiral Bhorak. The Navigator then straightened up in shock as the Admiral began to walk up to the Navigator

SLAP!

"That is Varren shit Navigator, do you hear me, Varren shit, If word makes it out to the Hegemony about this, I will have your Eyes" replied The Admiral who for further insult to the navigator nodded his head to the right then proceeded back to his chair.

BWOOOPFF

"Admiral, Kinetic barriers are down to 35%" Shouted a Batarian helmsman

"Alright, hold fire, Full speed towards the enemy, ready the boarding craft!" shouted the Admiral above the din of shocked Batarians

Meanwhile aboard the Spear of Destruction

"My lord do you think it is wise to threaten them?"

"You are a sith… my slave, act like one and we shall be victorious, besides these aliens are no match against the power of the force! I suggest you sit down and watch the fireworks"

KERKRASHHHHH!

"Slave what was that, what hit us!?"

"Lord, the Hyper drive system was destroyed, however our Dura steel hull is holding strong, that hit was weaker than a republic vessel, in fact I think they were throwing slugs using magnetic forces"

"Rail guns, Primitive but effective, our Dura steel hull should be able to handle anything those Batarians throw at us, but can there hull support several asteroid impacts!" said Lurr'desh grinning as he spoke

"What do we do my Lord?" replied the Slave

"You sit back and watch me in action Slave"

Then suddenly Lurr'desh stretched out both arms and set his legs down in a stance and began to form fists with his hands. The Slave stood stunned watching as several nearby asteroids started careening towards the enemy vessel and impacted on it repeatedly, a yellow blur appearing faintly as the asteroids began to crumble apart as they streaked across the enemy's hull. For some reason the Vessel lost all interest in engaging from range and began to head full speed towards the Spear of Destruction.

"My Lord they are heading towards us at speed" spoke the Slave in alarm

"Good, they acted rashly and have become flustered, just as I hoped… good" pausing for a second, Lurr'desh straightened out his back and began to flex his muscles "Slave, we are about to be boarded, fetch me my weapons, secure your armour and turn off the lighting, we are going to teach our enemies why the republic fears us! For the SITH!"

Ten minutes later, aboard the Pride of Terminus

Torak grew excited at the aspect of killing or capturing a new species, Torak was a loyal Batarian slaver doing his job for the good of the hegemony

'_more people to shoot, I relish the idea' _thought Torak as he gathered up his hard suit helmet and tested it for leaks, when there was none he placed the helmet upon his head and took a deep breath, then he reached for his avenger rifle, _'the avenger has terrible accuracy but its rate of fire and its amount of shots per thermal clip made up for it, and its saved my life more than once' _thought Torak again as he held the rifle to his face and kissed the rifle "hey Loriak, let's go kill some more people and go home ha". Loriak is the name of Torak's rifle as he named it after his bitchy ex-girlfriend

Torak raced through the hold as he dodged chained up slaves and raced to the hanger's airlock, when a squad of twenty Batarians began to form up the airlock opened and depressurised as the squad jumped through space towards a scorched piece of hull on the enemy ship. Once the squad made it through they turned on their torches and began to search the pitch black room. After frantic searching they found a doorway and began to pry it open. No sooner had the door stood slightly ajar when the remains of about six reddish creatures began to float out of the door and towards space. the squad remained visibly shocked for several seconds as now severed limbs and scorched corpses slowly began to fly out the door towards space "What the Fuck caused this?" spoke a spooked Batarian squad member.

"Hell if I know, this has turned from a simple slave gathering operation into a fucking horror show" replied another shocked Batarian

"What's going on, switch to head cam's" Shouted Admiral Bhorak

The group autonomously reached for their helmet's inbuilt camera's amidst a symphony of clicks, despite being in the vacuum of space where sound can't be heard. After turning it on the squad proceeded to search the derelict Space ship. Over a period of five minutes searching through a narrow hallway full of floating corpse's that looked as to have been killed in a massive number of particularly nasty way, the squad eventually made its way to a cockpit full of panes of glass, the squad gathered around and searched for anything of use. Torak shined his torch and spotted something out of the corner of his eye. a raised dais with the severed head of a red alien with his eyes open in shock and his tongue held between his lips forced out between his chin in a similar manner as a trophy.

"What the fuck is this, Search the Fucking Ship quicker!" yelled out Torak in fright

"There's nothing here on this cursed ship, lets fucking leave" shouted a nearby Batarian as he saw the head

"You can't just leave, I haven't killed you all yet!" shouted out a voice in a pitch black corner of the ship

"Who the Fuck Said that" replied a Batarian

Out of nowhere the door to the cockpit began to close and began to pressurise the room and lights began to turn on

"This Ship is cursed, I swear!" Shouted a Batarian on his comm link

Suddenly a corner of the cockpit began to glow in a green light as a sound began to wiz into life

BSSHHHHOOOOOOWWWWMMMMM!

"What the Fuck Over there shoot!" Yelled out a Batarian to the squad

Lurr'desh jumped up from the volley unharmed whilst they continually wasted ammunition on hull plating

"He is in the air fucking spread out!" yelled another Batarian

"You Idiots Hold Formation!" shouted Torak above the din of gunfire

"I wouldn't recommend that, not that you'll live long enough anyway!" shouted the Alien being above them

"Hold your Fire" Shouted Torak to the group, after a second he turned his head to the being on the roof "who are you?" shouted Torak

"Who I am is unimportant, Bhorak if you can hear me, I am coming for you!" said the alien as he smiled, after a second he dropped from the roof and began to hurl his hand in a flurry of motions

Bsshhhioooooomm Bzzzzzzzzzz

"ACkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk" screamed a Batarian as he was sliced in pieces

BSHOOOMMMM ZZZZZSSSHHHH

"AGHHHHHHHHKKKKKK" screamed another Batarian as he was hacked in pieces

"Slave Now, cut the lights" yelled Lurr'desh to his Comm link

After a second the cockpit was again sheathed in darkness save the glow of the lightsaber's green blade and the bluish flames of the Batarians rifles

"GLUKKKKKK" Spattered a Batarian as he was shot in the throat from mass effect round

"Friendly Fire Friendly Fire" Shouted a neighbouring Batarian who saw his neighbour fall to the ground

"HOLD YOUR FIRE YOU'RE NOT HITING ANYTHING" Shouted Torak

"Lurr'desh was displeased with the lack of discipline with his enemies, it was no fun to kill pathetic wimpling's with a lightsaber, pressing the button on the hilt he turned the lightsaber off and streaked through the air as he jumped up on the roof again

Clank

"Pathetic, this is all I fight, Tukata are easier to fight then you pathetic bastards. It is a mercy that I purge you quickly with my powers" Shouted out Lurr'desh as he held out both hands

Torak laughed loudly then shouted "And what are these powers?"

"Observe as I show my superiority over your pathetic kind" replied Lurr'desh as he began to smirk

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The entire room was blasted with lightning as it arched its way around walls and people alike, charring nearby hull and scorching the squad's flesh as there hard suits began to crackle and pop from the electric currents.

When Lurr'desh was sure everyone was dead, Lurr'desh strode up to Torak's corpse as he held up the helmet and pointed it to his face

"Bhorak, if you are watching this, I am coming for you and there is nothing that you can do to stop me!" spoke Lurr'desh in a whisper that was sure to send daggers in Bhorak's spine

Aboard the Pride of Terminus

"Bhorak, if you are watching this, I am coming for you and there is nothing that you can do to stop me!"

Bhorak felt afraid, for the first time in his life he was challenged by a superior being, he couldn't handle it and so he broke

"Helmsmen, send out a distress signal quickly" Shouted Admiral Bhorak to the Crew

"But sir…" replied a Batarian crewmember

"I Don't Give a Shit, Send the Distress Signal Immediately!" Shouted Bhorak from the top of his lungs

To Be Continued

Lurr'desh shouted above the din of the gathered slaves. "The Slaves who can either point out a friendly docking port or crew the ship will be freed from slavery, those who sit around and do nothing shall remain slaves, Am I understood!"

as understanding swept through of what the strange creature was saying, almost all of the slaves hurried off doing manual task's and readying the ship for flight, after a moment a lone slave with a strange face with spiky protrusion's stood in front of Lurr'desh and began to speak

"Sir, if you want to find a safe place nearby I suggest we go to Omega in the Sahrabarik system"

"Well done slave, what is your name and your species" replied Lurr'desh calmly

"Actus lyrik, I am a Turian of the Turian Empire sir"

"Good, I am entrusting you to get us there safely, if not then I will impale you on my sword… Turian"

"Yes Sir" replied the Turian enthusiastically

Lurr'desh turned around and began to walk the narrow hall way when he noticed a blue slave with tentacle's on her head.

"You there, slave, I have a job for you, gather up a hard suit and follow me to my ship, you will carry my belongings to my ship, drop a single item and I will have your head, am I clear"

"Yes Master" replied the slave


	4. Chapter 3 : Path to Omega

A New Hyperspace War

**Review:**

**Cyricist001: **I know, too many Mass Effect x Star wars Crossovers, not enough Sith Badassery, something that prompted me to write this story in the first place, I also thought Mass Effect could use some Sith Pureblood's and so now it has it!

Also, I must apologize for the mess up with the mass effect weapons as there isn't really any background information on mass effect ships, and also there is a lack of information on ancient sith ships on Wookiepedia.

Also I don't really like to refer to the lightsaber sound as a snap hiss because I think that the Bshhh Zuuummm sounds reminds me of my childhood emulating lightsabers with sticks, but I aim to please others and i might refer to the sounds as a snap hiss in the future.

**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect owned by Bioware Star Wars owned by Disney (Damn you Mickey Mouse!)

**Note:** I decided to skip the Bhorak killing sequence so that I could rush into reaching Omega and meeting Shepard, forgive me for my laziness!

Also I had some writers block, but I kicked it in the ass!

**I HAVE FORMED A POLL. YOU WILL VOTE ON THIS POLL OR YOU WILL PERISH **(Please Vote)

**Check on my Account to find the Elusive Poll**

I Learned how to add lines the other day, so now be happy by better spacing

* * *

Chapter 3: Path to Omega

Lurr'desh sat on the main chair of the Dreadnaught and looked out into space, his hands held out to his chin as he sat in deep thought, he needed to reach civilisation and start building his way up until he could amass an army to oppose the Republic, Lurr'desh was confident that he was the only one in this universe who had the location of the Secret Inter-galactic Relay, and therefore had the only way of reaching the Star Wars galaxy. Clearing his head Lurr'desh began to leave the chair and sit in the middle of the floor, Lurr'desh then began to use the force to levitate and he slowly closed his eyes as he began to meditate

He first broke free from the confines of the room and he began to strip away the sight of the Hull, he began to search for the Force, but found that this universe was strangely a muted grey, as if there was no light or dark side of the force, as if there was no force at all. He continued to stretch his vision of the force to the nearby stars but still he found nothing. For hours Lurr'desh continued to meditate as his slave watched on. And then Lurr'desh felt something, cold and black, waiting in the wilderness outside the borders of the Galaxy, legions upon legions of them waiting to strike out on the galaxy. Lurr'desh even then continued to stretch his mind when the endless screams and yells of anguish flooded his mind; words were repeated in his ears

"Help us"

"Save Us"

"Must Hide"

"Freedoms Progress"

And then Lurr'desh felt as if a whole planet had gone silent, their screams and panic suddenly wiped out to a serenely deceptive calmness. Breaking from his thought process, Lurr'desh immediately opened his eyes as he called out to his slave

"Slave, gather up the other slaves and have them brought to me"

The slave nodded his head and left the dreadnaught's Bridge. After about five minutes the slaves were gathered around Lurr'desh.

Lurr'desh shouted above the din of the gathered slaves. "The Slaves who can either point out a friendly docking port or crew the ship will be freed from slavery, those who sit around and do nothing shall remain slaves, am I understood!"

as understanding swept through of what the strange creature was saying, almost all of the slaves hurried off doing manual task's and readying the ship for flight, after a moment a lone slave with a strange face with spiky protrusion's stood in front of Lurr'desh and began to speak

"Sir, if you want to find a safe place nearby I suggest we go to Omega in the Sahrabarik system"

"Well done slave, what is your name and your species" replied Lurr'desh calmly

"Actus lyrik, I am a Turian of the Turian Empire sir"

"Good, I am entrusting you to get us there safely, if not then I will impale you on my sword… Turian" Lurr'desh said the word Turian experimentally and liked the word as it rolled around on his tongue

"Yes Sir" replied the Turian enthusiastically

Lurr'desh turned around and began to walk the narrow hall way when he noticed a blue slave with tentacle's on her head.

"You there, slave, I have a job for you, gather up a hard suit and follow me to my ship, you will carry my belongings to this ship, drop a single item and I will have your head, am I clear"

"Yes Master" replied the slave

* * *

2185ce-The Illusive Man's Headquarters

"Sir we have received a Distress signal from the Terminus Systems, apparently they were attacked by an unknown species"

The Illusive man was silent for a moment deep in thought; he then took a puff of his cigarette then replied

"Understood, I want that Transmission blocked and a team of Cerberus Scientist's on the site, tell them they will receive unlimited funding if they reach anything of note"

* * *

2185ce- Batarian Dreadnaught Pride of Terminus- A Day Later

"Sir, we are just outside the Border of Omega, what do you want us to do?" Said Actus Lyrik

"Ready the Shuttle, I trust you will get us there safely" Replied Lurr'desh

"Yes Sir" replied The Turian who just nodded then ran off

"Slave, gather your things, we are leaving"

"Yes Master, what about your belongings?" replied the Slave

"I will have the shuttle carry my belongings, Actus Lyrik will be among us" replied Lurr'desh

Lurr'desh then strolled out of the Bridge and walked through the hallway, walking right through the rushing of slaves and then stopped as he reached Bhorak's room; he then began to gather up his belongings and wrapped up his holocron in its purple silk wrapping cover. He then plugged in the superconductive hose to the hilt of his lightsaber then placed the power source to his belt. Lurr'desh then used the force to levitate his golden sith Armour and slowly buckled and belted on the bits of armour piece by piece until he was done, he then wore over that a golden embroidered Purple cape. When that was done he then searched around for his most important piece of equipment, His force enhancing sith amulet that can almost triple Lurr'desh's force output. With the Amulet secured around Lurr'desh's neck, he then walked up to a nearby mirror to examine himself. He was finished with his appearance and began to remove his golden Crown.

Lurr'desh examined his crimson red face, he then flushed his face with water and began to grab his thick black hair, and then he grabbed his golden comb and began to comb his hair until his hair was free of curls and dirt. He then grabbed a bunch of hair on the front right side of his face and began to braid it until it was perfect. He then grabbed several golden rings and placed them on his braid. He then grabbed two more golden rings and placed one on each of his two chin tendrils. When he was finished he immediately turned around and grabbed his sword and picked up his large back pack and left the room.

As soon as he had closed the door he was interrupted by a flanging voice shouting over the flock of slave's

"Sir, the shuttle is ready"

"Good, wait for me while I get my slave" replied Lurr'desh as he began to hold out his hand around a cylindrical object and began to talk into his comm-link

"Slave, the shuttle is ready, meet me there"

"Yes Master" replied the slave

"Ughh sir, if we're going to omega I recommend you carry an Omni-tool with you, that way we can track each other, it also means that you can translate other languages without you having to reach into people's minds"

Lurr'desh was intrigued, so he questioned the Turian "What is an Omni-tool, is it that yellow device I see you carry with you?"

"Yes sir, here I picked one up from a Batarian officer, why don't you try to use it?" said Actus Lyrik as he threw it towards Lurr'desh

Lurr'desh held out his hand and used the force to levitate the Omni-tool towards his wrist; he then examined it and was pleased by its functionality, he then discovered a thing called a Citadel codex listed on the device but didn't continue to investigate further.

"I'll never get used to you and your super biotics" replied Actus

"Biotics, what is that?" replied Lurr'desh curiously

"Biotic's, you haven't heard of biotics, it's when these people have Ezzo in them and they can use it to move things with their minds and bodies" replied Actus as he was surprised by the fact that Lurr'desh had never heard of it

"Ezzo?" replied Lurr'desh

"What, you don't know what Element zero is, Element Zero is an element that if you put an electronic charge through it, it can make an object either gain or lose mass"

"I See, so theoretically, you use this technology to make objects weight nothing so that you can reach the speed of light" replied Lurr'desh intelligently

"Actually, yes, although we usually use Relays to reach faraway places as even through conventional means it would take many years to reach other systems" replied Actus

"Interesting, I look forward to seeing how your technology works, I also look forward to seeing how your technology compares to ours" said Lurr'desh proudly

* * *

2185ce- Club Afterlife

"Aria, we have confirmed sightings of a Batarian Dreadnaught reaching the outer edges of Omega"

"What THE FUCK! Anto I thought I told you to inform me when Batarian Officials Arrive!" Shouted Aria T'loak in a rage

"But Aria, it's can't be a Batarian official as they haven't issued demand's, even stranger is that a shuttle is heading for Omega, would you like to send a transmission to the shuttle?" replied Anto

"Yes, Do it now!"

"Patching you through now Aria"

Aria then grabbed her Omni-tool and began to hold out her wrist

"Alright, Who the Fuck are you and what do you want with Omega" shouted Aria Furiously, in return a strangely calm voice came out of her Omni-tool

"You must be the so called Queen of Omega, I am Lurr'desh… A Sith Pureblood and with me is my slave, another Sith and a Turian, Actus Lyrik who is piloting my Shuttle, That Batarian Dreadnaught sought to enslave me, so in exchange I killed everybody on board except the slaves, I have come to Omega for one Reason, I have demands and they will be met, or I will crush this station and everybody on board it!..." Lurr'desh paused to smile and look at the resulting shock on Aria's face, it didn't last long and she returned her face to normal. Then Lurr'desh continued on "Aria, I want to settle my demands with you personally, if so set a place and I shall be there, that is All"

Lurr'desh cut the call, Aria was not pleased but she typed a message onto her Omni-tool

'Lurr'desh, Meet me at Afterlife, forty minutes from now, you are cleared to dock at station d and you will be escorted by my personal bodyguards – Aria T'loak 12:24'

Aria then returned to her Bodyguards and she threw her Datapad at a nearby Turian

"Go to Station D and escort these "Sith" and one Turian, if they arrive with a bullet in the Head I will kill you all personally, Am I Fucking Understood!"

Four Batarian's and two Turian's nodded there head's and left.

"Anto, Inform the Blood pack, Eclipse and Blue Suns to lay off any activities in the area around Station D, tell them if they kill any of these escorts I will lay down my support of them and I'll boot their asses off Omega!"

* * *

2185ce- Station D- Omega

"Aghh the fresh air of Omega, nothing smells quite like it in the Galaxy" said the Turian sarcastically

"More like piss hole, this place smells worse than the slums of Coruscant, and we burned that shithole down with asteroids from orbit!" Replied Lurr'desh when suddenly a voice called out from the darkness

"Ssssskkk, who are you, you not supposed to be here, this is ours"

"Great, Vorcha" replied the Turian derisively

Lurr'desh kneeled to lower himself to the head height of the Vorcha and replied with

"I am Sith, I go where I please, unless you would like to dispute my claim" said Lurr'desh mockingly

"How dare you make fun of us, we kill you now!"

"Watch and observe as I show you my superiority over you" replied Lurr'desh as he held out his hands and a stream of lightning flew forth from his hands. The torrents of lightning crackled through the narrow landing pad and caught the Vorcha as they shrieked and screamed for several moments until they fell down dead and there charred bodies were left sizzling and steaming. Eventually a sound of footsteps made its way through the hallway and a door opened to reveal several armoured guardsman. Lurr'desh stood up and shouted out to the newcomers

"Are you Aria's Escort, if so you are late, I handled the Problem myself"

The Group looked at the chaos stunned but none the less walked up to Lurr'desh and replied "Yes, we are your escort, doesn't look like you even need us but you don't know your way around the station"

Suddenly out of a corner of the room a Vorcha takes aim at Lurr'desh and fires his M-3 Predator, but Lurr'desh sensed the event occurring before the Vorcha even pulled the trigger and Lurr'desh fingered the button on his lightsaber as he pulled it out with his right hand and sliced the grain of sand sized ferrous projectile into nothing, Everyone in the room was stunned. Lurr'desh then force gripped the Vorcha by the neck and turned off his lightsaber and returned it to his belt. He then pulled the Vorcha towards him, he then used the force to take the Vorcha's M-3 Predator, and he then held the weapon in his hand and promptly examined the weapon before speaking

"Slug based weapons, rather primitive but effective none the less" this caused quite a stir amongst the bodyguards as they looked amongst themselves for a second before returning to look at Lurr'desh

"Now watch and observe as I show why the sith are feared" spoke Lurr'desh as he pointed the pistol at the legs of the Vorcha and fired one round each into each knee-cap and laughed viciously as the Vorcha Screamed in pain, after a moment he then held out his pistol and spoke

"Slave, my pistol" immediately after he said those words the slave held out his right hand and grabbed it. Lurr'desh then held out his right hand then turned his face to the bodyguards and spoke

"This is what happens to those who attack me and fail" Lurr'desh then turned his head to face the Vorcha and used the Force to propel several vicious swarms of Force Lightning lifting the Vorcha into the Air screaming as he was slowly cooked from the inside. He then hit a faraway metal wall with a thud and fell to the ground dead

Lurr'desh then turned to face the bodyguards and walked past them. He then stopped and without turning back shouted "well then, aren't you going to show me the way?"

The Bodyguard's promptly ran and Lurr'desh could tell that his display had them scared witless.

Unaware to them all, Aria had chosen Station D specifically to test how the "Sith" would react, and also had the room surveillanced. Aria was shocked at the view of that tall red monstrosity hurling forth bolts of lightning, and also shocked by his reaction speed

'_How the hell did he block that fucking shot'_ thought Aria

also distressing was his display of sadistic violence, she had met violent Krogan but this Character had them beat in shear brutality, using those weird powers of his to hold the Vorcha down as he shot out the Vorcha's knee caps almost made Aria want to turn off the video feed, but she toughened out until she heard the being say something in Batarian "Slave, my pistol" and watched as the other "sith" gathered up the pistol and stepped back to the side of the Turian. Aria noticed how the Slave "Sith" was different from the other one in that it appeared to have only three fingers instead of five, plus the appearance of spiky, long tendrils on the back of the beings head instead of hair on the other "sith", more similar to that of an Asari or Turian's head fringe. This would be an interesting thing to point out during the Conversation when this "Lurr'desh" would arrive. Aria then heard another string of Batarian from the "Sith"

"This is what happens to those who attack me and fail", those words made Aria cringe slightly, but what she saw next almost made her Fringe stand up, she saw as the "Sith" held out his hands and sent lightning hurling into the Vorcha as he went flying through the air and saw as his body struck the metal wall and fall none too softly as his head bent back and his arms broke. But suddenly Aria was halted from watching on her Omni-tool when a voice called out in the room.

"Aria, your escorts have arrived, will you see them now?" said Anto

But Unknown to Aria, Two others have seen the Footage, one shrouded in the shadow's, the other known only as the illusive man

Lurr'desh arrived in front of club Afterlife. The whole way he received stares and he ignored them, Batarian, Turian, Human, Asari, Vorcha, Krogan, even alien's with helmets on their head's, it didn't matter to Lurr'desh as he passed them by, he even swore he received some lurid glances from several Asari. His polished golden armour reflected the faces of the gawkers and they too looked at his armour and marvelled at his tall frame, At 2 metre's tall (6'8 in Imperial) he stood just slightly larger than your average Turian, his heavily muscled frame and his red skin scared many viewers, and the weirdest feature to them was his facial tendrils, others were more curious with his golden nasal jewellery.

His slave also received similar attention as people gawked at his spikey head tendrils and his three handed fingers adorned with sharp claw's, Lurr'desh laughed inwardly on one occasion when an overly curious Asari reached out and put a hand on his muscled shoulder and he blushed from her attentions and he hurried along.

Lurr'desh secretly delighted in scaring people off when he revealed his sword from its sheathe slightly and watched as they scarpered.

"Aghh, I love all this attention" replied Actus Lyrik who a second later nudged the slave on the back gently and continued to speak "don't you?"

The slave turned his head towards Lurr'desh whose head was pointing forward. Lurr'desh then replied without looking back "He cannot speak to you or understand you" Lurr'desh then turned his head to face the slave and spoke "The Turian Actus Lyrik wants to know if you love the attention" Lurr'desh then smiled cheekily

"Not really, I am not used to being surrounded by people, nor am I used to being touched by barely clad blue women" replied the slave. Lurr'desh then quickly translated what was said to the Turian. The Turian laughed but didn't speak.

When the trio ascended the stairs towards the nightclub, the bodyguards began to break away. A Batarian doorman then approached the trio and said "Go on in, Aria's expecting you"

The Trio then walked into the narrow hallway that was slowly being filled by the beats of the Fast music being played inside. They were walking along when they were accosted by a group of four Batarians, the leading Batarian blurted out drunkenly "What are you looking at!"

"Oh spirits, what is it with you and Batarians" jokingly spoke Actus Lyrik

Lurr'desh ignored the comment and held out his hand and spoke "You have a big tongue on you; it has now cost you your life and the lives of your friends". Lurr'desh then quickly held out his left hand and formed a fist with it as he choked three of the Batarians

The lead Batarian watched stunned as they were suddenly lifted up in the air then had their necks snapped. Lurr'desh then looked upon the leading Batarian as he pulled his sword out of its sheathe and spoke "feel the weight of my sword in your throat"

"NO PLEASE, I CAN PAY YOU" Cried the Batarian

Lurr'desh then thrust his sword through the Batarian's throat and watched as he gurgled out blood with a GURGGHHK sound, he then pulled out the blade and watched as accumulated blood fell out on the metal floor. Lurr'desh then kneeled down and grabbed a hold of the Batarian's shirt and wiped the blood off of his sith sword. He then stood up and returned to walking through the hallway to Afterlife whilst his Turian Companion spoke up

"Damn, you kill those Batarians like that chick from Elysium, what's her name… Shepard or something like that"

Interested in hearing about a fellow warrior, Lurr'desh replied with "Tell me about this… Shepard"

The Turian quickly responded with "A female human, she was the commander of the Normandy, apparently she defeated a Geth ship called sovereign and killed the rogue spectre Saren. Hell the Alliance forces saved the damn citadel. Then apparently Shepard was killed somewhere, I don't really know, Damn humans are taking all the credit I tell you"

Lurr'desh laughed at the last part of his statement and replied "It seems everywhere I go, Humans are causing trouble, not that I can complain"

Lurr'desh then held out his hand to a green holographic panel and opened the door to Afterlife. The Trio was assaulted by the Rapid music and the dancing bodies of Asari strippers.

"Afterlife, best night club in the galaxy!" shouted out Actus Lyrik enthusiastically

A Batarian then approached the Trio and said "Follow me, Aria is waiting for you"

Lurr'desh followed the Batarian to a nearby stand and began to ascend a small flight of stairs followed shortly after by the slave and the Turian.

"That's close enough" said a calm, authorative voice as a group of bodyguard's held out their guns towards the group. Lurr'desh did not react at all and began to laugh

"Aria, Queen of Omega, I like that, it means that if I Kill you I get to become King!" replied Lurr'desh in an amused tone of voice

Aria grinned slightly at the unexpected response, she then nodded her head to the guards and they lowered their weapons. Aria then presented her back to Lurr'desh and looked out on the Club floor through the window panes

"Yes, you can call me the Boss, CEO, queen if you're feeling dramatic; I Am Omega!" Aria then spun around and looked at Lurr'desh for a moment then spoke again "It doesn't matter. Omega has no titled ruler and only one rule" Aria paused then held out her hand to Touch Lurr'desh's chin then pulled her hand back to her side

"Don't Fuck with Aria"

Lurr'desh laughed then replied as he grinned and stroked his chin Tendril's seductively "Am I to take that literally or figuratively, regardless I live along similar lines"

The Bodyguards in the room looked out at Lurr'desh for a moment then turned back to looking out vacantly towards the ground

Aria then walked down the flight of stairs until she stood in front of the sith slave, who stood up straight and held his hands to his side, Aria then quickly grabbed hold of one of his hands and examined it. After a moment she then said

"He has three fingers, why then does your hand have five fingers"

"To answer that question I must explain about our circumstances first. Me and my slave come from another galaxy" replied Lurr'desh calmly

"Another Galaxy, you must be joking!" replied a sceptic Aria

"Why yes, in this galaxy you don't even have Hyperdrives" replied Lurr'desh Arrogantly

"What is a Hyperdrive" replied Aria

"A Hyperdrive is how we reach faster than light travel. Hyperdrives allow a ship to travel from one end of the galaxy to the other in a few weeks, if you use a hyperspace route, or months without it. While you use your Mass relays to travel, any ship equipped with a Hyperdrive can travel through space instantaneously, and most ships in my Galaxy have them"

"Then how did you end up here?" Aria replied

Lurr'desh then began to tell a lie "My Ship was caught in an Anomaly during a Hyperspace Jump and our engines were destroyed. We ended up here in another galaxy because I have examined your Galactic map and none of the positions line up at all, therefore I can accurately assume that I am in another Galaxy"

Being the sceptic that Aria was, Aria began to question Lurr'desh

"If you are from another Galaxy, then why don't you tell me a tale from your galaxy?"

Lurr'desh laughed then replied with "Very Well, perhaps I should tell you about the hundred-year darkness. There exists a people called "Jedi", these Jedi wield a power called the Force, which allows them to lift up heavy objects or control sentients through their will, and similar to your biotics I hear it." Lurr'desh then paused before speaking again

"But two-thousand years ago, a group of these Jedi began to break away and conducted tests and experiments with the force. They used the force to Alter animals and people and turn them into vicious beasts. Or they tried to expand their years of life and try to become Immortal. This usage of the force came about from the "Dark Side" of the force, and These Jedi became increasingly alarmed that eventually they forced these Jedi out of their religious order. Those that were exiled termed themselves "Dark Jedi". These "Dark Jedi" waged a one-hundred year war against the Republic in anger. There, one hundred years later on the Planet Corbos where they were defeated in an epic Battle between Jedi and "Dark Jedi"". Lurr'desh then paused and looked at Aria who nodded her head for him to continue

"The Surviving Dark Jedi were forced onto an Unarmed Vessel and fled into Unexplored Space. There they lingered for several months until they arrived in the Horuset System. They then landed on Korriban where they encountered the sith people. These Dark Jedi used their advanced technology and their force techniques to subdue the sith people and enslaved them. They hailed the Dark Jedi as gods and subjected themselves to our Rule" Lurr'desh paused for a second remembering what he had learned from his Kissai (Sith for Priest Caste) tutor. After he remembered he then continued

"These Dark Jedi were mostly humans, and they began to Interbreed with the sith population. Over time hybrid Children were born. The Sith race is now composed almost entirely of Hybrids; however I am a Sith Pureblood because my Bloodlines lie deep with Jedi Blood… That is why I am so different from my Slave, which is why I have hair, and five fingers."

Aria looked shocked at the revelation and replied "Your galaxy has human's"

"Yes, in my Galaxy they practically rule half the Galaxy, whilst from what I have read from the Citadel Codex, they are slaves to a Council of weak Despots called Councillors, forced by a treaty of Farixen to have a weak military whilst the Turians overlord them." replied Lurr'desh

The Batarian's and Turian's looked shocked at the revelation. Aria herself was surprised, but from the evidence of his story revealed a truth, and Aria would be content with that… for now

"Very well, back to the reason you are on Omega… What is it that you want?"

"Why that is simple, I want ten million Credits and I want a small spaceship capable of FTL, Actus Lyrik" Lurr'desh then pointed to the barefaced Turian next to the sith slave "will pilot the spaceship. When I receive my money and am on the spaceship, you can take over the Batarian Dreadnaught and do with it what you will"

Aria was content with that arrangement but decided to test the waters

"And what if I just kill you and take over the ship?"

Lurr'desh smiled "Those who betray me end up dead, would you like to continue enjoying your life, or would you like to experience a pain so terrible that you would beg for Death"

"I Agree to your terms. Anto, divert my fund's into his account. And prepare a small ship for him immediately"

* * *

2185ce- The Illusive Man

"Miranda, I have someone new I want to recommend to the Dossier" Spoke the Illusive man over a puff of his cigarette

"Who is it?" replied Miranda nonchalantly

"Someone of vast importance, suffice to say I think that this Surveillance footage will shock you, figuratively speaking"

The Illusive man than showed the footage and Miranda was shocked

"Sir, this can't be true, this must surely be fake"

The Illusive man began to puff on his smoke again then exhaled before speaking

"No Miranda, I have checked and re-checked the authenticity many times, what you saw happened, four hours ago Infact"

"But sir wouldn't he be a possible threat to the crew?"

"Miranda, if I was afraid of "possible" threats to the crew, then I wouldn't have forwarded Warlord Okeer or Subject Zero's Dossiers" replied the illusive man

"Very well sir, Miranda out" replied Miranda as she cut off the Q.E.C Transmission

BEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT" shouted Miranda Angrily

"Miss Lawson, the Mech's are all active" replied a Cerberus Bodyguard

"Damn you Wilson" Miranda said softly under her breath so that she wouldn't be heard

Miranda reached for her Omni tool and began to speak into Shepard's Medical room

"Wake up Commander… Shepard do you hear me? Get out of that bed now… This facility is under attack. Shepard your scars aren't healed but I need you to get moving. This facility is under attack"

**Time Skip**

* * *

2185ce- Freedoms Progress

"This is it, you take ten million credits and this is where you go, what the hell happened here?" said Actus Lyrik as his mandibles lowered with shock

"I felt a disturbance in the Force, and it has seen fit to lead me here" Replied Lurr'desh

"Master, I feel odd here, as if there is a ripple tearing in my head" said the Slave

"Yes, what you are feeling is an absence in the force, as if it doesn't exist here, as if something drained the force" replied Lurr'desh in the Sith tongue

"Master, I hear Gunfire" replied the Slave as he lowered down to the ground

Acknowledging his slave, he quickly rushed through the area and into a nearby empty metal cabin whilst his other companions rushed through moments later. When they were safely inside, Lurr'desh peaked his head outside a nearby window. What he saw was a lumbering mech about three metres tall brutalising a group of Masked aliens with machinegun fire and guided rockets. After a fourteen second struggle, all of the masked aliens were killed; Lurr'desh cannot use the force to sense his surroundings, so he had to rely on instinct and battle experience to tell him that the Aliens were dead, fortunately though he could use his offensive force powers without any worries.

Suddenly the Turian looked out the window and was shocked to see three humans charge up and began to shoot the Mech, but what caught the Turians eye was the suit of white and blue painted N7 Armour, and the distinctive red hair of a certain distinctive Commander

"Spirits, Tell me that isn't Commander Shepard"

"For a woman who is supposedly dead, she looks alive to me" Replied Lurr'desh.

Lurr'desh then suddenly used the force to dash rapidly across the pavement until he reached out his left hand and force pushed a huge crate into the Mech. Using the opportunity the squad of humans began to open fire on the mech whilst Lurr'desh held out his right hand on the hilt of his Protosabre and pressed the activation button and heard the distinctive snap-hiss of the green blade.

Lurr'desh force-jumped over the top of the heavy Mech and did an elegant roll and slash move aimed at the left leg of the mech and watched as the three metre tall droid began to stumble, but before the Mech could fall Lurr'desh did several impressive moves and slashed at the torso frame repeatedly using Form I Shii-Cho moves aggressively. Lurr'desh then did an acrobatic spinning jump onto the Mech's head and landed a Saber strike that bisected the head of the mech vertically, Lurr'desh then felt a force premonition warning him of imminent danger and he proceeded to jump off the Mech just as it began to explode in a medium sized four metre radius, hurling droid parts and scrap metal out in many directions. Lurr'desh then turned off the Protosabre and returned it back to his belt in an elaborate way, then without looking back at the wreckage began to walk back to his Companions.

Shepard watched out stunned as a Red alien just hurled a cubic metre crate towards the Mech and watched as it stumbled. Usually Shepard would have questioned just how that happened as she didn't even see a spot of blue to indicate biotic use, however that wouldn't stop her from taking advantage of a weakened enemy and so Shepard and her Cerberus "companions" opened fire. Shepard used her eviscerator shotgun and was about to charge in with a biotic charge but was stopped when she saw the Red alien again perform an impossible seven metre leap through the air. The alien then landed right behind the mech and rolled, she then watched as a leg fell off and a bright yellow burn mark was left. Shepard then watched as the being stood up straight within barely a second and delivered a flurry of rapid slashes in a flourishing move with what seemed to be a blade made from a green laser beam or something like that. The alien then began to jump on top of the Mech's head and delivered a quick slash before doing a big backflip and walking away from the Exploding mech without looking back. Everything about that just screamed Arrogance and Badass

"Holy Fuck, Did you guys see that" shouted out Shepard to her team in Surprise

"This can't be happening, Shepard, we have to recruit that man, he is one of the new ones on the recruitment Dossier" said Miranda in barely held back surprise and disbelief

"Damn Shepard, I think he would make a fine addition to your crew" replied an amazed Jacob

Meanwhile on the other side of the field

"Damn, I saw you slaughter Batarians singlehandedly, I saw you use lightning and crush people's throats, but when you did that huge leap and slash… By the Spirits that was the awesomest thing I have seen in my entire life!" shouted out an excited Actus

"Yes, nothing is better than watching a lifetime devoted to practicing and studying sword moves and unleashing it in a battlefield, The pounce, the slashes and flurry's, the lunge and the Explosion… Good stuff!" replied an Amused Lurr'desh

"My lord, that squad is approaching you" replied the sith slave in the sith tongue

"Actus, Grotthu, follow me; I will chat with this "Shepard""

Lurr'desh and his group began to walk slowly towards Shepard and her squad as they did the same. Lurr'desh then shouted out in Batarian as he selected his Omni-tool to translate to the Human language called "English" and not Galactic Basic

"You are Shepard, are you not?"

"Yes I am how do you know of me?" replied Shepard who maintained a straight face

"To be honest, I didn't even hear of you until about a day ago, a certain Turian here couldn't stop spinning Tales about a strong warrior, I have yet to see your exploits, nor shall I believe the rumours" replied Lurr'desh mockingly

"What?" was Shepard's reply

"I know what you and that… very revealingly dressed woman behind you want… you want me to join you!" replied Lurr'desh in a Matter of factly way

"How do you know that?" replied Miranda

"I find this Galaxy very annoying in the fact that I have to constantly explain myself to everybody… I can read minds using the force" was Lurr'desh's reply as he held out his head to his forehead as though he had just finished a tedious task

"You're going to have to explain the Force to me then" replied Shepard

"I won't do anything until you can prove to me that you can lead… and until you do I will not join you and your crew"

"Okay then… how do I gain your approval" replied Shepard hastily

"That is simple, To a sith there is only one way for you to prove you are a leader, You must defeat me in a duel, No weapons just fists, I won't use my power's and you don't use biotics" said Lurr'desh as he unstrapped his belt and dropped both his Protosaber and Sith sword and began to undress his golden sith armour. Finally he took off his golden crown and held it out to his slave. The slave reached out and grabbed it then receded back to Actus's side

Whilst Lurr'desh was undressing Shepard turned around to look at her companions and they nodded for her to duel the red skinned alien.

"I accept" Shepard said

"Good" replied Lurr'desh as he began to walk towards the Centre of the cement Courtyard

Shepard stood still and used the time to eye down her opponent and gulped at the prospect of fighting the menacing Crimson red Alien. She saw what looked to be numerous scars and abrasion's lining his heavily muscled torso. His face was strangely human yet it had what looked to be Tendrils adorning his face and chin with several spikes near his brow line, He had black neck length hair and a braid adorning the right of his face held together by several golden bands. His nose had a piece of golden jewellery and his twin chin tendrils also had a golden band on each one. Shepard guessed that her opponent was either very rich or was royalty as it also explained his haughty appearance and tone from how he personally acted moments ago. His legs seemed to not be as muscly as his torso which suggested to Shepard that her opponent was also probably a fast sprinter as well.

'_Shit, I am fighting a two metre tall, heavily muscled man who looks to be agile and fast as well as strong, how the hell am I going to win this'_ thought Shepard

Lurr'desh used this moment to charge rapidly as he held out his right fist and began to swing for her face. Seeing the move just in time, Shepard moved slightly to the left and began to block his fist and she dived down to deliver a leg kick. Lurr'desh quickly saw through the move and rolled backwards to avoid the blow.

Shepard was amazed at the rapid speed of her opponent

'_How the hell did he read my movements so quickly' _thought Shepard as she glared down her opponent

Lurr'desh was also intrigued by her foresight and ability to read out his movements and adapt, Lurr'desh stood there for several brief moments and left his guard open to attack but nothing came

'_Just as I thought, her morality gets in the way of her actions, just like the Jedi'_ thought Lurr'desh towards Shepard.

Seeing as no attack was coming Lurr'desh began to rapidly charge in with both his fists ready to guard his torso and face. Shepard noticed this and readied to attack his legs when Lurr'desh immediately halted his charge and he began to slowly move backwards, aware of her intentions and again confusing Shepard. Shepard grew increasingly frustrated and so she took the bait and charged for Lurr'desh. Lurr'desh saw this and repeated the same leg move that Shepard tried to use to take down Lurr'desh, Shepard barely saw this and she took an inside kick to her right leg which caused her to stump over slightly. Using this newfound advantage, Lurr'desh pushed the centre of his body into Shepard and used his leverage and momentum against her blunder. The fight was quickly over as Lurr'desh held Shepard down and began to land down light blows to her face several times until Shepard finally admitted her defeat

"You Win" shouted an Angry and Defeated Shepard

"Yes I have, but do not fret for I shall join you regardless" replied an amused Lurr'desh

Shepard held out her jaw and blurted out "What the fuck was the fight for then!"

"Believe me, if I wanted to fight you… you would know, I fought you so that I could find out how you act in a fight, you have far exceeded my expectations, although you failed to defeat me, you adapted to my moves. You only lost because you grew angry and charged, you also missed out on the opportunity to take me down several times during the fight…. regardless, you are a leader, flawed perhaps but who am I to judge, however If I am to join your crew, Then my slave must join your crew as well" Replied Lurr'desh calmly and matter of factly

Shepard struggled to let out a single word "Slave!"

"Yes, does the fact that I own a slave concern you?"

"Yes it does" Replied Shepard Angrily

"If you feel that way, then give him a name and set him free, he will follow me and do as I command regardless. He was brought up like all the other sith into believing that we are lesser gods"

"Sith?" replied Shepard

"He and I are Sith" Lurr'desh pointed to the other red alien "however I am different in that I am a Sith Pureblood"

"How are you different?" replied Shepard

"I think I would like to leave that with an air of mystery today, I will tell you when I feel like doing so, besides, if you still feel so inclined towards me abolishing my slave of slavery, then tell me so and it shall be done" replied Lurr'desh calmly

"You may do so" Replied Shepard as she grinned

Lurr'desh then walked up to his slave and said to him in the sith tongue

"That woman there has seen fit to give you a name, because you are my slave it is my responsibility to give you a name, I therefore call you _Asha_ (victory in sith) after the Victory aboard the Derriphan Frigate Spear of Destruction… Regardless, I have also decided that your training shall begin, you are no longer a slave, and you are my Apprentice, if you can prove yourself"

"I have waited so long to prove myself to you Master, I cannot wait to show your enemies the Wrath of the Sith!" replied Asha eagerly

"Are you coming!" shouted out Shepard as she and her other humans began to walk up a metallic ramp way

The Turian Actus Lyrik quickly ran up to Lurr'desh and said

"What about me, I can't join you so what do you want me to do?"

"Believe me, you will have your uses, but for now you can have that small ship, and as agreed upon here is the 50'000 credits payment, However I will be seeing you soon… I just know we will, so keep in touch" Replied Lurr'desh

Actus held out his right wrist and checked his bank details on his Omni-tool to confirm that he had been paid. When he had an extra 50'000 credits, he lowered his wrist down and began to walk back to the ship.

Lurr'desh tapped Asha on the shoulder then they followed Behind Shepard and her squad. after several seconds Shepard tapped a green holographic interface and opened up a door. As soon as the door opened a tinny voice sounded out from the room.

"Monsters coming back… Mech's will protect… Safe from swarms… Have to hide… No monsters… No swarms… No-no-no-no-no

Everybody looked at each other as the door shut behind them, he didn't even notice the group he just continued to look at a collection of TV screens.

"Aghh yes, it seems the force likes to make fun of me, it seems the man from my premonition is here, But he is a mumbling fool" said Lurr'desh as a quiet chill spread throughout the room

"What?" replied Shepard

"I can feel it, in the expanse just outside of this galaxy there exists a great evil, I felt through a Premonition of the Force about what happened here, and I heard that Fools panicked Voice resound throughout my Vision" Replied Lurr'desh matter of factly. When he said he felt he knew where to go based on a premonition shocked the Rest of the Human team but Shepard had time to be interested later, she had a job to do.

"Veetor?" said Shepard as she walked a few steps closer to the being

"No Veetor, not here… swarms can't find, Monsters coming… have to hide" replied Veetor deliriously

At that moment Lurr'desh thought of using the force to pry what he needed to know from the simpering fool, but he held back when he decided to see how Shepard would act

Shepard assumed a calm voice when she said

"Nobody's going to hurt you anymore"

No reply… an awkward silence filled the room until Jacob spoke out

"I don't think he can hear you commander"

Shepard then held out her right wrist and sweeped her Omni-tool across the TV Terminals and they all lost power

The Quarian suddenly seemed to have regained situational awareness and began to get out of his seat and face the Intruders

"Your human, where did you hide? How come they didn't find you?"

Miranda took the opportunity to speak out

"Who didn't find us?"

"The monsters, the swarms… they took everyone" replied Veetor

"Why didn't the Colonist's fight back, Veetor? What happened?" said Shepard

"You don't know, you didn't see. But I see everything" replied Veetor

The Quarian then pressed a button on a holographic Keyboard and the TV screens returned back to life showing footage of Humans being carried in what looked like pods

"Looks like security footage, he must have pieced it together manually" said Miranda

"What the Hell is that" said Jacob

"My god, I think it's a collector" gasped Miranda

"Is that some kind of alien?" replied Shepard

They're a species from somewhere beyond the Omega-4 Relay. Only a few people have ever seen one in person." said Jacob

Miranda then explained in detail

"They usually work through intermediaries like slavers or hired mercenaries. If they're involved with the Reaper's, somehow it could explain what happened to the colonies"

Jacob nodded then added in

"The Collectors have advanced technology; they could have a weapon that disables an entire settlement at once."

Lurr'desh chose this moment to speak

"Well then, it's a good thing our Technology is advanced as well"

Veetor then spoke up as well

"The seeker swarms, no one can hide, the seekers find you, freeze you, then the monsters take you away"

Shepard then said

"Why didn't the collector take you?"

Veetor then said

"The swarms didn't find me. Monsters didn't know I was here."

Jacob then replied "The Collectors aren't known for being careless. Maybe his enviro-suit kept him from showing up on their sensors."

Miranda then contributed to the discussion "or maybe they were using technology specifically designed to detect humans. Only human colonies have been hit."

Shepard nodded in agreement then returned to face Veetor and said

"What happened next?"

"The monsters took the people onto the ship, and then they left. The ship flew away. But they'll be back for me… No one escapes!"

Jacob then said "I think that's probably all we're getting out of him, Commander"

Shepard agreed then said to Veetor "We appreciate what you told us, you were very helpful"

Veetor replied with "I studied them, the monsters, the swarms. I recorded them with my Omni-tool. Lots of reading's, electro-magnetic, dark energy."

Miranda then said "we need to get this data to the Illusive man, grab the Quarian and call the shuttle to come pick us up."

The Door suddenly opened and Tali quickly walked into the room whilst saying in an angry tone

"What? Veetor is injured! He needs medical treatment, not an interrogation!"

Lurr'desh chose this moment to add a smart-ass comment

"It seems this room just continues to add more and More Drama to our lives"

Everybody turned to look at Lurr'desh and Tali was stunned by the two beings that she barely noticed until now

Jacob cut in saying "We won't hurt him; we just need to see if he knows anything else. He'll be returned unharmed."

Miranda then cut in as well "Your people tried to betray us once already, if we give him to you, we'll never get the Intel we need"

Tali shot back with "Prazza was an idiot, and he and his men paid for it. You're welcome to take Veetor's Omni-tool data, but please just let me take him."

Shepard turned her head to Miranda "he's traumatised, and he needs medical care, Tali will give us the Omni-tool data and take him to the flotilla."

Miranda didn't like it but none the less acknowledged her decision "Understood Commander"

Tali then replied with "thank you Shepard, I'm glad you're still the one giving the orders… Good luck out there, if I find anything that can help you, I'll let you know"

Jacob then held his hand to his inner ear transceiver and said "we're ready for pickup"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

I've been thinking with my story, that if I ever get To Mass effect 3, you know when Shepard is in prison for six months… well what if I had Lurr'desh training His own sith acolytes from force Sensitive aliens…

Do you like that idea…? If so then vote on my poll on my account as to if you want there to be Force Sensitive's in the Mass Effect Galaxy but due to reasons, no one ever discovered how to utilise the force properly… Until NOW!


End file.
